


Safe With Me (Songfic)

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: JJ leaves Will, and Emily contemplates helping her pick up the pieces





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #3 in the ["All Your Bunnies Are Belong To ME" Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/_imitatinglife/22922.html), aka the "I'm bored, give me a prompt" challenge on my lj. 
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally published October 1, 2008

_Know that you're sad, hurt in the past_  
_Got you believing love won't last_  
 _It's not hard to tell, you've lost all your faith_  
 _Don't blame us all for a fool's mistake_

The days after JJ left Will were the hardest. Part of her wanted to do cartwheels around the bullpen and prank call Will leaving messages of childish ‘ _I won, I won, nyahhh_ ’ taunts after his voicemail’s beep. But the part of her that won out, the mature adult hiding in her immature glee, saw that JJ’s eyes were dull, almost grey, no sparkle or shine. It saw the way that she avoided looking at Emily and Emily couldn’t help but wonder if she was afraid of letting her see just how broken she was, the scars that Will’s possessive claws had left in her. Emily watched and waited. Watched and waited. Her mind continued a tug-of-war between those same two sides only now, the left side was begging her to go, talk to her, take her into her arms and mend the broken heart. Her rational mind stayed the left’s hand, telling her to stay, to wait, to watch. JJ needed this time to heal.

 _Things they advise, I should let go_  
_They're calling you ice, then I see you glow_  
 _You're making me crazy, what can I say_  
 _I'd do anything to take the pain away_

Garcia surprised Emily, standing over her desk, eyes concerned. She told Emily that JJ’s mind wasn’t in the right place. Her hormones, the emotional stress of the job, of what had happened between her and Will. But Emily didn’t see that. Unlike the other profilers, Emily could see JJ’s potential to be happy, to embrace the changes, the cards that were dealt to her. She looked up at Garcia and smiled. “Thanks, Garcia but… I think I’m gonna go with my gut on this one.” And with that, Emily Prentiss stood up and walked toward the hallway that lead to JJ’s office. She stood for a minute, hand hovering beside the thick oak door, a thousand scripts running through her mind.

 _When you gonna realize that you're lonely_  
_I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be_  
 _When you gonna realize I'm the remedy_  
 _Won't you give my love a try_  
 _You'll be safe with me_

She finally knocked on the door, breath drawn. “It’s open,” was the only reply. Cold and flat, much like the eyes that used to shine with so much light. Emily gripped the doorknob, turning it slowly, walking in carefully, as if walking on the thin ice that JJ’s life had taken residence upon. JJ looked up from an open file, the mutilated body of what probably used to be a Wall Street investment banker sprawled across the glossy 8 x 10. She looked up at Emily, her eyes shadows of what used to be sapphire. Emily closed the door and without a second thought, closed the distance between herself and the younger agent and simply enveloped her in a silent, long, loving embrace. It wasn’t until Emily felt the wetness on her shoulder that she realized JJ had started crying.

 _Something so strong could take on the world_  
_I'm not just talking 'bout being your girl_  
 _The things I want us to do_  
 _Get into me like I'm into you_

Emily had seen the signs, she knew them so well from victims… But hearing the words tumble out of JJ’s mouth… how Will had never hit JJ but he controlled her. Told her what to say, when to jump, how high to jump… He’d become her puppeteer. Now, without him guiding her, she was slowly regaining her strength, but Emily couldn’t lie to herself, there would always be scars. After that first day, it became habit, a ritual. Emily would sneak off to JJ’s office and they’d simply embrace while JJ’s words tumbled from her lips. Emily always simply stroked her hair, rocked her, held her close. Except that day. That day, Emily lifted her chin and kissed her mouth gently, her lips trembling with a fear that she was loathe to show to anyone but the woman who had shown her own vulnerabilities. This time, Emily felt the tears against her own cheeks as JJ kissed her back.

_Walking in the park, watching leaves fall_   
_Lovers in the dark, counting every star_   
_Finally when your trust is in me_   
_I'll give you my love_   
_Real, slow and tender_

Their first date was hardly that. They walked hand in hand along the reflecting pool after JJ had shown up at Emily’s door, eyes puffy and red with tears, needing arms around her and hands to hold. Emily unfolded the blanket that she carried under her arm and laid it out on the grass beside the still waters and lay back together, hair spread in matching halos of lightness and dark that blended together where it overlapped, fingers tangled together as they watched the sky of an equally still October night. They could hardly see the stars for the glare of the lights, but both pairs of well trained eyes spotted the star that shimmered as it dashed across the sky and fingers tightened around fingers, both pairs of eyes clenched tightly shut and two hearts whispered the same wish as Emily slipped her arm around JJ, pulling her close, pressing her lips gently against the younger woman’s temple.

 _You're here in my arms and that's how I want it_  
_When the morning comes you'll know what I feel, so real_  
 _Dream of your smile, night after night_  
 _The one that you hide from the daylight_

Emily stayed at her side into November, sat beside the hospital bed, coaching the frustrated blonde through Lamaze breathing, gritting her teeth and watching with sympathetic eyes as contraction after contraction pushed the smaller woman’s threshold of pain until finally, in the middle of the night, it was over and, after wiping the sweat and matted hair from JJ’s forehead, she laid the crying infant boy in her arms, her lip caught between her teeth as she watched, holding her breath. JJ lifted a hesitant hand to his cheek and stroked it gently, his cries slowly quieting, new sapphire meeting brilliant, albeit weathered, sapphire and finally, after months of watching and waiting and held breaths, a smile spread across JJ’s lips, wide and toothy, eyes glittering as she looked up at Emily and mouthed _thank you_. Finally letting go of her breath, Emily leaned forward, pressing a kiss against JJ’s forehead before leaning down and placing an identical kiss on the baby’s tiny forehead. “I love you,” she whispered and JJ leaned her head against Emily’s, the grin refusing to fade from her lips.

_Stop all those tears, doubt in your mind_   
_Leave all your fears way behind_   
_When you gonna realize that you're lonely_   
_I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to be_


End file.
